


our hearts march to the same beat

by AmbientMagic



Series: Kuroko no Cuddles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: Miyaji was nearly asleep in the back of the bus--he had two seats to himself in which to stretch out, bless senior privilege--when his phone beeped in the middle of his music.





	our hearts march to the same beat

Miyaji was nearly asleep in the back of the bus--he had two seats to himself in which to stretch out, bless senior privilege--when his phone beeped in the middle of his music.

Growling a bit, he struggled to figure out where his hand was amidst the pile of blanket, pillow, and hoodie, and then where his phone was from there. Following the headphone cords helped him hurry. If he didn't text his dad back, there would be hell to pay. He finally found this phone, not in his hoodie pocket where he thought he'd slipped it, but in his pillowcase. Weird.

Instead of his dad, the text was from Takao near the front of the bus. He'd sent it to the Shuutoku group chat:

_Takao: if anyone wakes up Shin-chan i will murder them dead_

Miyaji glanced across the aisle. Ootsubo had his head thrown back in the row behind him, snoring. It was up to him to find out what Takao had done to their ace this time.

Sighing, he struggled to his feet and worked his way through the tangle of limbs stretched across aisles--basketball players weren't known for sleeping neatly--until he could see the two starters at the front.

Midorima was asleep, like most of the boys on the bus. He had probably fallen asleep sitting upright, but he was currently laying across Takao’s lap, snuggled into his lucky item for the day (a large plush lion), with one arm around Takao’s waist.

Takao seemed to be equal parts terrified and thrilled. He had taken Midorima’s glasses and tucked them away for safekeeping, and had one hand resting on Midorima’s back, brushing up and down in long, soothing strokes.

As Miyaji watched, Takao tried to lift his hand and put it--where? It didn't matter, because as soon as he stopped, Midorima grumbled into his stuffed animal, whining until Takao started rubbing his back again.

It was so sweet Miyaji wanted to throw them both off the bus on principle.

Of course, if he woke up Midorima, he'd probably freak out and demand his own seat, and he had an unreasonable request left for today. Not worth the risk.

It was this, and definitely not any misplaced romantic notions, that sent Miyaji back to his seat without heckling the hell out of his kouhai.

It was always more fun to yell at them when they were awake, anyway.

 


End file.
